Selwyn Cooper
Selwyn Cooper grew up in a broken home in the town of Shinrin; with an abusive, alcoholic father and a mostly distant mother. And one fateful night, Selwyn's life was suddenly made even more miserable. One of his father's outbursts when Selwyn was but 9 years old, ended in his father cutting Selwyn’s face with a dinner knife and then shoving him into their fireplace, severely burning Selwyn’s chest and lower face. Selwyn's father, Willken, ended up disappearing from town one night after that incident, leaving Marian, Selwyn's mother, to run the family company 'Cooper's Woodware' all by herself. After helping his mother run the company for a while, Selwyn decided to enlist to become one of The Craftsmen of Kelmarth, a protector of the realm, where he was posted as a guard outside The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors. Ser Selwyn Cooper dreams of doing something worthwhile with his life, but it feels like he's stuck in the same depressing world his father was. Selwyn grew angry and disappointed with life during his time guarding the tomb but finally accepted the fact that he’d probably be guarding this worthless tomb in this worthless town for the rest of his worthless life. Physical Description Selwyn’s father, Willken, was an abusive alcoholic. And one of his outbursts when Selwyn was but 9 years old, ended in Willken cutting Selwyn’s face with a dinner knife and then shoving him into their fireplace, severely burning Selwyn’s chest and lower face. If anything the scarring has gotten worse as Selwyn has aged resulting in horrid burn scars and his facial hair to become drastically blotchy and patchy over his face. Add to that his tied-up, unkempt, bright yellow hair affected by poliosis and you can see why Selwyn generally isn’t the most popular. He wears his knightly armor proud although he tends to wear a hooded cape over top, casting a low shadow over his face. Backstory Selwyn was born to Willken and Marian Cooper, bucket & barrel makers in the small town of Shinrin. Willken secretly was an alcoholic and very depressed with his lifestyle and livelihood, continuously coming home late at night and abusing both Marian and Selwyn. One fateful night when Selwyn was but 9 years old, Willken came home drunk and proceeded to beat Marian in the family quarters. Selwyn decided to step in for once in his life and not let his father hurt his mother like this any longer and tried to get Willken away from Marian. The drunkenness and rage clouded Wilken's love for his family and he responded by grabbing a knife from nearby and slashing though Selwyn’s visage before backhanding him right into the room’s fireplace, severely burning Selwyn’s chest and lower face. Sometime after this, Willken didn’t return home from the tavern one night, leaving Marian and Selwyn to pick up the family business and get on with their lives alone. Selwyn was the happiest boy alive that his father had to leave, but even though Marian was abused, Selwyn could tell that she missed Willken very much. From then on, Selwyn would do only two things each week. Go to school on the weekdays, and then help out with the day-to-day runnings of Cooper’s Woodware after school and on weekends. Selwyn never was with others his age and didn’t really have any friends, putting that act down to how unattractive and disfigured he must look, never mind the fact that he was constantly mocked and ridiculed by his peers, especially girls. As time went on, Selwyn got sick of his day to day life and felt that he needed to do something better and more important. So he joined up with the Shinrin outpost of The Craftsmen of Kelmarth. He never found the training too hard at all and actually started to feel like this was what he was meant to do. He actually for once in his life started to get along with the people we worked with, even though they would call him scar-related nicknames behind his back. Then, when he finally finished training and was ready to go and do something, he was assigned to guard The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors, in Shinrin). The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors, filled with the remains of some of Kelmarth’s most renown champions didn’t help at all, reminding him that some people out there were actually doing important things, winning battles, saving lives, while he was just guarding this tomb. Even worse that that though was the fact that his superior officer, Ser Thomas Daere, constantly was getting Selwyn to do all the odd and dirty jobs the other Craftsmen never wanted to do. Selwyn grew angry and disappointed with life once again, and accepted the fact that he’d probably be guarding this worthless tomb in this worthless town for the rest of his worthless life. One of the only solaces that Selwyn has is the fact that his shift is from dawn to dusk so he does have time to go and have a drink afterwards at the local tavern, The Thriving Vineyard. Unfortunately, though, that’s also when the rest of the Craftsmen, that have actually been doing things during their day, are also getting a drink. Selwyn usually tried to mind his own business. Just to grab a drink, perhaps a quick meal and then sit down in the corner of the room. But alas the other Craftsmen, especially Ser Gothar Ironmark and his gang if he’s there never seem to be able to leave him alone. This has resulted in Selwyn, thanks to a good relationship with the tavern owner, Naria Celestine, usually bringing his food and drink up into his small room of the tavern to have it in silence while sitting watching out the small window onto the rest of the town. ''Gothar Ironmark'''' has always been a dullard. He actually used to take the night watch of The Tomb of The Fallen Warriors a couple of months ago before being promoted to escorting cargo and patrolling various rural outposts around Shinrin during the day, becoming a King’s Highwayman as people like to call patrolling Craftsmen. Hence the reason why he was now free during the night to drink mead and harass the people of the tavern, Selwyn very much included. Selwyn despised Gothar. Not only because Gothar mocked him, no, Selwyn was used to that. Selwyn despised Gothar because of the reason why he was promoted. Back when Gothar was on the night-watch and it was nearing the time for Selwyn to knock off and Gothar to come on, Selwyn noticed a group of three armour-clad individuals making their way around the back of the tomb. Selwyn had been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he started guarding the tomb. He drew his sword, gripped his shield and quickly followed after them. “Hey you! I’m Ser Selwyn Cooper, guard of The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors, what are you doing here?” He said as he got close to them. The biggest figure in the front of the other two stepped forward. He didn’t reply but drew his sword instead. “So be it.” Selwyn muttered. Selwyn took a deep, slow breath and let his muscles relax. The big figure came at him like a bull, fast for all his bulk. Selwyn was faster, spinning aside at the last instant and breaking the big man’s nose with the hilt of his sword. The big figure stopped for a second, and then swayed back. Selwyn stepped in close to him, shoved his shield into the figure’s ribs and felt them crack, then finished with a vicious jab of his sword into the figure’s armpit. The breath blew out of the big man as he collapsed. From the corner of his eye, Selwyn saw something arcing down towards him. He ducked, kicked and struck feet. One of the other figures went down, dropping a sword to the ground. Selwyn kicked it aside, rolled, and caught the last figure across the shins with his sword. That one screamed like a horse being stabbed. Selwyn bounced to his feet. The figure he had tripped was limping away, the bigger figure was unconscious in a heap on to ground, and shin-stuck was gurgling. Selwyn leaned on his sword. “You three are trespassing. As soon as my reliever comes you will all be put in jail.”'' ''Gothar'''' came alright, 20 minutes late. And as soon as he came he took complete control of the situation, ordering Selwyn around while calling more guards over as he took the three figures into custody. Selwyn fought back against Gothar’s leadership, saying that he was the one who caught them and he should be the one to take them in and that was when Gothar punched Selwyn in the face and threatened to make the rest of his life a living hell. The two fought briefly before being torn apart by the other guards. Selwyn brought the matter to their superior, Ser Thomas Daere, but he firmly believed that Gothar was telling the truth that he was the one who had captured them all, since it was on his watch time and he had known Gothar longer than he had known Selwyn. In the end, his solution was to make Gothar a King’s Highwayman, giving him the promotion he wanted and getting him away from guarding the tomb, which was at least something of the situation that Selwyn was happy with. The new night-guard, Tyden Willican, wasn’t half bad, but Selwyn still hated Ser Gothar because of his lying and cheating him out of a promotion. And the fact that he was supposed to be a Craftsman, a knight. As a kid he had thought knights honorable but almost everyone Selwyn has met has been anything but.'' Individuals of Importance * Marian Cooper: Selwyn’s mother. Selwyn has always been constantly surprised by his mother. Marian spent years in an abusive relationship and then after that relationship ended she started running a company all by herself. Selwyn still pops in every couple of days or so to say hi and see what he can help out with. * Willken Cooper: Selwyn’s father. Selwyn could tell that deep down his father was a good man, but he was always depressed and that lead him to always being drunk and not a great father at all. After the incident regarding Selwyn’s scars, Willken was only got worse until one night he never came home. No-one has seen him since. * Ser Thomas Daere: Fellow Craftsman of Kelmarth and Selwyn’s superior officer. * Ser Gothar Ironmark: Old night-watchman of The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors and bitter-rival of Selwyn. He’s lied and cheated Selwyn out of a promotion and mocks him almost daily in the local tavern. Current Goals * Selwyn has very much given up on life and is starting to become very depressed and drinking a hell of a lot, quite similar to how his father was. However, he did for a time dream of becoming a honorable knight, and he’d practically jump at any chance he’d get to go and do something heroic. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items: Abilities: 'Spells:' Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Jasher Drake Category:Human Category:Craftsmen of Kelmarth Category:Cooper Category:The Jungle Campaign